Chloe D.
|current= Head of Household |color= hoh |age= 19 |colorlevel= Sky |residence= France |occupation= Law Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 3/16 |votes= 4 |alliances= Four Of A Kind |loyalties= Ray G. Victoria W. Rich G. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 2 & 10) |nominated= 5 (Weeks 8, 9, Day 20 & Weeks 11 & 12) |veto= 2 (Weeks 5 & 10) |duel= |days= 25 |season2= |status2= In The House |place2= ?/16 |votes2= |alliances2= |loyalties2= |hoh2= 1 (Week 10) |nominated2= 2 (Day 16 & Week 8) |veto2= |cache2= |days2= }} was a houseguest on and . In her first season she placed third, and was the eighth member of the jury. Big Brother 6 Game Summary Chloe's rollercoaster of a game took off with her HOH win in Week 2, and induction into the Four Of A Kind power alliance. Riding high with them for the first half of the game, Chloe avoided becoming the biggest threat and with allies in power, the block altogether. However, the rising threat of an opposing alliance soon put Chloe in danger, as JaVale M. the Time To Turn This Bitch alliance took control in a secret HOH for Secret Week, leaving Chloe on the block with her fellow alliance member, Victoria W., and again against Ray G. in Ryan B.'s HOH the following week, surviving both times. With her only other alliance member Rich G. having flop-flopped between both sides, she had no one to really trust. Sure enough, when Rich got power in the second Double Eviction, Chloe hit the block for a third consecutive time, surviving once again against Anthony C. At the bottom and alone, she pulled off the impossible, winning both HOH and POV to put the RyVale duo up together, sending Ryan out in fifth place. After Rich walked from the game in fourth, Chloe just had to win final HOH, but she lost out to JaVale. Knowing Chloe's underdog reputation would garner her large jury support, JaVale cut Chloe for third place, and she became the last member of the Jury. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Darius | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | | Felix | Yes |- | – | Alexander | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | – | Rodrigo | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | Bennett | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | | – | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | | – | – |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | Ryan | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 11 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 12 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | JaVale | Yes |} HOH History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Chloe is the first houseguest to lose a Duel of the Votes, and along with Darius B., one of the first two to compete in it. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB6 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:Returning Houseguests